nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Magus
Magus is a character from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo DS role-playing game Chrono Trigger. He is originally from 12,000 B.C., when he was a young boy known as Janus, but was later accidentally transported to 600 A.D. where he built an army of monsters and became "Magus". The only thing that can defeat Magus in battle is the Masamune sword. At first, Magus is an enemy of Crono and his friends. But they later join forces in the fight against Lavos. The player doesn't get Magus to join his/her party until at least two-thirds of the way through the game. Biography The Masamune! During a flashback scene, Magus is seen standing with Ozzie as he kills Cyrus and turns Glenn into a Frog. Magus' Castle Crono and his friends enter Magus' Lair and finally find Magus, who is chanting in an unknown language to summon Lavos. Even though Frog is wielding the Masamune, Magus is confident he can win the battle. Throughout the fight, where all the fighters use magic, the Masamune's power weakens Magus enough that he drops to his knees, ending the battle. Reality suddenly seems to warp around them. Lavos' power creates a Time Gate. Magus and Crono's party members are all sucked into the Gate. :''Note: During the battle with Magus, he has 6,666 Hit Points and his weakness is the Masamune.'' The Magic Kingdom :''Note: Magus actually makes a double appearance in this chapter, neither of which is as "Magus". One is the young boy Janus, the other is the mysterious Prophet. His identity is not revealed at this time.'' As Crono's party enters Queen Zeal's chambers at Zeal Palace in 12,000 B.C., the mysterious Prophet warns Zeal that Crono can be dangerous. So Dalton sics Golem on them. After Crono's party defeats Golem, they are imprisoned by Zeal, only to be rescued by Schala and her kid brother Janus, who know what their mother, Zeal, is doing is wrong. The Prophet means to kill Crono's party, but Schala wants their lives spared. So they all travel back down to the Time Gate, send Crono's party through it, and the Prophet forces Schala to magically seal the Gate for good. What Lies Beyond? After the Mountain of Woe fell, Schala arrives with Janus to Terra Cave to find Melchior and Crono's party. She tells them that she has turned her back on Zeal. But then Dalton arrives and kidnaps her to take her back to Zeal with young Janus in tow. Lavos Beckons Crono and his party fight their way through the underwater Ocean Palace and eventually reach the newly relocated Mammon Machine, along with Queen Zeal, Schala and the mysterious Prophet. While the Mammon Machine is channeling Lavos' energy, Crono stabs it with the Ruby Knife. Energy is discharged and they all find themselves on a different dimensional plane where Lavos finally emerges. The monstrous Lavos easily defeats Crono's party and leaves them within an inch of their lives. It's then that the Prophet reveals himself to be Magus in disguise. After the battle at his castle in 600 A.D., the portal transported him here to the Dark Ages. Magus then attacks Lavos but is also defeated. Lavos then tries to steal the life force from Crono's party, Magus and Schala, while Zeal stands back and laughs. Mustering some strength, Crono tries another attack, but Lavos obliterates him, leaving no remains. The party, Schala and Magus find themselves transported back to the Ocean Palace...without Crono. Before Lavos' energy destroys the underwater fortress, Schala uses the last of her power to transport them, and Magus, to safety. The Time Egg After defeating Dalton and recovering Epoch in 12,000 B.C., the party lands on Terra Continent and heads to the North Cape where a stranger was said to have been looking for them. The stranger turns out to be Magus. Magus reveals that in this era, Lavos' power opened up portals and sent him (the young Janus) and the three Gurus through time. Magus ended up in the Middle Ages where he raised an army of monsters. Magus then agrees to join the party in an attempt to finally defeat Lavos once and for all. :Note: At this point, the player has more party members than spots in his party. Magus, just like the other party members, can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. :For chapter details, see the main article: The Time Egg The Hero's Grave :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero's Grave The Green Dream :For chapter details, see the main article: The Green Dream Ozzie's Fort :For chapter details, see the main article: Ozzie's Fort Geno Dome :For chapter details, see the main article: Geno Dome The Quest for the Sun Stone :For chapter details, see the main article: The Quest for the Sun Stone The Rainbow Shell :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rainbow Shell The Fated Hour :For chapter details, see the main article: The Fated Hour The Final Battle :For chapter details, see the main article: The Final Battle Weapons Throughout the game, Magus uses different scythes and sickles. The following is a list of those weapons. *Dark Scythe *Hurricane *Star Scythe *Doom Sickle Magic and Techs Magic is used by the playable characters after reaching The End of Time. And Techs are combo attacks used by multiple characters during battle. This is a list of Magus' Magic attacks and Techs. Single Attacks Dual Techs Magus does not have any Dual Techs. Triple Techs Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Chrono Trigger enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters Category:Chrono Trigger bosses Category:Bosses Category:12,000 B.C. Category:600 A.D.